themegamindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexy Martian
"Sexy Martian" is the second track from ''Inception of Perfection''. Story "Sexy Martian" describes Marko Marko's supposed affair with the eponymous Martian. Upon witnessing the Martian, it is love at first sight and Marko Marko expresses his displeasure with "Earth chicks", in addition to his fascination with her alien features and "kinky" behaviour; however, it turns out that the Martian is in fact intent on human extinction. Despite originally being content with spending his final days with the Martian, Marko Marko pleads with her not to "blow up the Earth" as the track ends with distant explosions. Lyrics It was a normal day just like any other Going for a stroll, chilling with my brothers When we heard a bang and we saw a flash Something fell from the sky with an almighty crash We went to check it out, but when we got there What we found really gave us a scare A giant crater and a ring of fire Whatever'd happened, the situation was dire Then the smoke cleared, there stood a spaceship Circular and shiny with a pointy tip Did it come from Mars to take over our planet? We're all gonna die, this is the end, god dammit! Then with a swoosh opened the blast door My heart skipped a beat and my mouth hit the floor Then something came out which changed my life A Martian and my future wife All these Earth chicks are just the same Digging for gold and spreading their lies Now here you are, girl, what your name? Bringing your sexy from beyond the skies All these Earth chicks are not for me To down my advances, I wish you were dead But here you are, girl, who you be? Slither out your spaceship and into my bed Zap! You turn me on with your outer space lasers Your eight-inch teeth, sharp like razors You flew so far to get to Earth No doubt to check out my astronomical girth Shake your ass, so many ripples Show me your breasts, so many nipples Skin so green and eyes so red Can you get those eight legs behind your head? Smelling kinda funky and dripping with slime I wanna get with you, girl, and make you mine I love your humps and your tentacles too So many genitals, I don't know what to do Let's get outta here, back to my place Extraterrestrial level, we can start a new race That high-pitched screech, girl, I can't understand Just shut your three mouths and take me by the hand All these Earth chicks are just the same Reach out to touch them and they spray you with Mace Now here you are, girl, what your name? Dragging that booty all the way from space All these Earth chicks are not for me Spike a few drinks and they call the police But here you are, girl, who you be? An angel from the stars, gotta have me a piece Zap! Now you put me in handcuffs aboard your ship Kinky thing taking me on a galactic trip Face down on your table without my pants I like the way you flirt, girl, I'm ready to dance What's that thing you're sticking up my rear? I might like it rough, but is that my ear? I'm into you, shorty, I'll treat you real good So please let me keep just some of my blood Don't kill us all, just give me a kiss I can still take you away from all this Put down your lasers, stop playing hard to get All this talk of our extinction is making me sweat But if I have to die, I suppose it's okay I gotta be with you on my final day As apocalypses go, things could be worse I'm with the sexiest being in the universe All these Earth chicks are just the same Digging for gold and spreading their lies Now here you are, girl, what your name? Bringing your sexy from beyond the skies All these Earth chicks are just the same Reach out to touch them and they spray you with Mace Now here you are, girl, what your name? Dragging that booty all the way from space You're so sexy Please don't kill me I can show you my worth If you don't blow up the Earth Personnel * Marko Marko – vocals, writer, programming * Neil Beforeme – programming * Peteorite – programming Trivia * Length: 3:39 * This is the first track where every MegaMind collaborated for the music. Category:Marko Marko tracks Category:Tracks